


What You Want

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	

The day it happened, I was sitting at my desk. My computer glitched. Again.

"Piece of shit." I cursed under my breath. I'd been asking my manager to put in a request for new software for MONTHS. I leaned down, checked all the cables, and restarted. 

"OUCH!" A sharp pain shot up through my hand. Loose wire. My desktop reappeared, and I pulled up the spreadsheet I'd been working on.

**_I just want to go home._ **

I looked around, almost jumping out of my skin. My office door was closed. But this voice was plain as day, clear and audible.

**_Wonder what she is going to wear tonight?_ **

Again, confused, I looked. My chair squeaked as I stood and crossed to my door and opened it. Mark from down the hall stood nearby, stacking papers from the copier.

**_What time did I tell her? 8?_ **

I gaped. No way. "Hey Mark?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Oh hey. What up?"

"Don't you have that date tonight?" I asked.

His face lit up. "Yeah! I was just trying to remember what time I was supposed to meet her."

I shut my door quickly, probably leaving him to wonder what the hell was up with me. My back slid down the door until I sat down. 

_No freaking way._

As I sat there, a grin crept on to my face. I knew exactly who I needed to go see.

.............................

"What's up?" His face lit up as he answered the door. I stepped inside, ready to test my theory. If I had this ability, it could answer so many questions for me. It could help me find out exactly what he wanted... Then I could become just that.

We hugged, per usual, and I answered him, "I just needed some friend time. It's been a long day."

 ** _Im so glad_**.

It was true. My excitement grew. I was going to use this to my advantage. 

"Want to watch something?" I asked, holding up the snacks I'd brought over. 

He plopped down on the couch. "Absolutely."

We chose a comedy, of course. It was funny listening to his reactions in his head. It wasn't until we reached a scene where the main character started to seduce her love interest that things got interesting. She aggressively pushed him against a wall and began kissing him. 

**_Fuck that's hot._ **

My eyes widened, but I said nothing. The girl threw her lover on the bed and began to straddle him. 

**_Why couldn't Des do that?_ **

My jaw dropped. He looked over at me in amusement. "It's not that shocking, is it? You've never just taken a dude before?"

He obviously thought I was surprised by the movie. 

"I've...thought about it." The words left my mouth slowly. Shifting in my seat, I angled my body more towards him.

The characters were having sex, now. She grabbed his hair, telling him what to do.

**_Have her take it. Just take it._ **

This revelation was amazing. Ideas began to churn in my head. I'd never been in charge like that... Should I just go for it now? Instead, I just turned to him and said, "Do you like to be dominated?"

He leaned back and looked perplexed. "Why do you ask?" 

"Just curious." I said coyly.

The confusion in his face changed into interest. He sat back, appraising me. "Oh, really? Why would you be interested in my sex life?"

It was now or never. My heart started racing as I pushed myself towards him and pressed my lips against his, hard. I felt him inhale sharply, not pulling away, but obviously surprised. I pulled back, just slightly, until the tiniest of gaps was between us. I stared into his eyes, wondering for a moment if I had made the wrong call. Then he grinned. I smiled and kissed him again. 

**_Finally._ **

I moved forward to straddle him, pulling his head towards me, kissing him with everything I had. Nipping at his lower lip. Grinding myself against him. Making him know how much I wanted him.

His thoughts from there were nonsensical. Garbled emotions emanated from him: excitement, fondness, confusion, but underneath it all, there was just a feeling of desire. He kissed me with desperation. But I knew what he wanted.

"Undress me," I commanded, pulling away and standing in front of him. His eyes never left mine as he went to untie my skirt. The clasp came undone and it fell in a heap at my feet. He pressed his lips to my hipbone as he lifted the hem of my shirt, feeling the skin underneath. As he lifted it, he stood, until he was able to lift it up over my head. I used the opportunity to pull him in for a kiss again. 

"Don't stop." It was a whisper, but I tried hard to maintain my edge.

 ** _Yes ma'am_**.

 My torso was encircled by his arms as he reached around to my back to unclasp my bra. It fell from my body, and he gaped at me, drinking in the sight of my breasts. His hands traveled down the expanse of skin, over my nipples, down to my waist, down to the waistband of my thong, until he sat in order to remove it. And there I stood, naked before him, biting my lip as I felt the heat and tension emanating from him.

I touched him under the chin and lifted it slightly. "Make me come." With that, I grabbed the back of his head and thrusted it Between my legs, so he'd make no mistake as to what I wanted. He groaned and obliged. His mouth worked fervently, buried in me. My hips rocked of their own accord. 

"Just like that." I began to moan, refusing to whimper and let my knees give out. His mouth sucked at my clit, and I gasped. "Oh, yes! Yes!" 

I hunched over him in my orgasm. I couldn't help it. I felt it in the core of me, a thousand synapses firing and shutting down at once. And I needed more. He stood as I grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him up. I kissed him, tasted myself on his lips, then pulled his shirt off of him. I pulled his belt off easily, letting it clatter to the floor a few feet away. After removing his pants, I began to slow, placing my fingers just inside the waistband of his boxer briefs and sliding them back and forth.

Eyebrow raised, I looked him in the eye again. "You want it?"

All he could do was nod. He seemed breathless. After a moment more of playing with his waistband, I yanked them down before I shoved him backwards until he sat again, and lowered myself on to his lap. 

"Fuck me." I snarled. 

I didn't have to ask twice. Eagerly, desperately, he plunged himself into me, pulling me to him and crushing my mouth with his. My body tensed and responded in tandem. 

"Is this what you wanted? Yeah? You wanted this pussy?" My words came out in short gasps as he fucked me hard. 

 ** _Hell yes_**. 

 "Give it to me and fucking take it!" My words were almost sobs as I began to climb. "Yes! Oh fuck..."

It felt like fireworks had gone off in my brain; my thoughts were scrambled, I couldn't breathe. My entire body tensed around him as I came, until I crumpled forward for a few moments in recovery. Then, remembering my role, I sat up and lifted myself off of him. I knelt slowly, never looking away, even to the point my mouth wrapped around him. The hunger in his eyes fueled my desire to please him.

My tongue explored his cock, tasted him, while I gripped the base of it. He groaned. "Desi..."

In response, I began to lift and lower my mouth on him, working him relentlessly, sucking until I felt him swell. He was ready.

He looked devastated when I stopped. I simply smiled and said, "I want you to come on my chest." 

 The devastation turned to excitement. He stood, and I wrapped my hand around him, and began to stroke. The sounds coming from him were mounting, increasing in volume.

"Come for me, baby. Do it. FUcking give it to me!" I looked up at him with my best bedroom eyes, giving my order from my knees, yet still in control. He groaned loudly as he spilled on to my breasts, the sight of me covered in his cum obviously pleasing him. 

It was then that I realized I couldn't hear him anymore. His thoughts were silent. Yet... I had gotten what I wanted. Now I knew he wanted me. From here, I'd just have to do it the old fashioned way.

 ...but that didn't mean I couldn't still have some fun. I stood, and once I was within an inch of his face, I whispered, "You're mine tonight." And with that, we stole into the bedroom, where he was ready to take orders again, until I was satisfied.


End file.
